Hurricane
by BlueberryMeadow
Summary: "Long ago as the fates foretold, four kingdoms will be trapped in eternal cold. In their hearts where mercy finds no room, they shall be their lands' doom. Their hands will drip with ruby stains, eyes burning an angry flame, six souls lost in a hurricane."
1. Prologue

_Darkness fell over the kingdom, clouds replacing the previously glittering_ _midnight sky. Thunder_ _boomed_ _from_ _afar, rain_ _poured_ _down_ _mercilessly; heavy drops of water drenched the_ _earth_ _in_ _only_ _a_ _matter_ _of_ _seconds._

 _A flash of lightning illuminated the dimly lit castle chambers, followed_ _by another deafening_ _sound_ _of booming_ _thunder. Yelping_ _in_ _surprise_ _a_ _toddler_ _sat_ _up_ _from_ _her_ _bed, ocean_ _blue_ _eyes_ _frantically darting over her_ _large dark_ _room. The_ _pink_ _walls_ _seemed_ _to_ _move_ _in_ _the_ _girl's_ _perception, they_ _seemed_ _to_ _want_ _to_ _press_ _her_ _in_ _and_ _the_ _toddler_ _breathed_ _erratically. Dark_ _and_ _tall_ _shadows_ _loomed_ _over, she_ _saw_ _sharp_ _hands_ _raising_ _and_ _reaching_ _out_ _to_ _her. It_ _brought_ _an unwanted_ _shiver_ _down_ _her_ _spine._

 _She_ _needed_ _to_ _get_ _out._

 _Now._

 _Scooting_ _over_ _the_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _bed, the_ _little_ _girl_ _jumped_ _down_ _from_ _her_ _silky_ _blankets. She_ _hugged_ _the_ _brown_ _bear_ _wearing_ _a_ _forest_ _green_ _bow around her_ _arms, the_ _stuffed_ _toy_ _nearly_ _twice_ _the_ _size_ _of_ _her_ _small_ _body. Ignoring_ _the_ _icy_ _chill_ _that came with walking_ _barefoot on the polished floor, she_ _skipped_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _chambers, heart_ _beating_ _wildly_ _inside_ _her_ _small_ _ribcage_ _as_ _the_ _shadowy_ _figure_ _seemed_ _to_ _follow her_ _throughout_ _the_ _dimly_ _lit_ _halls. It_ _horrified_ _the_ _little_ _girl_ _to_ _see_ _the_ _figure_ _hold_ _its_ _hands_ _out_ _to_ _her, tears_ _threatened_ _to_ _escape_ _her_ _eyes_ _as_ _she_ _whimpered_ _in_ _fear._

 _Taking_ _a_ _sharp_ _turn_ _she_ _ran_ _faster, entering_ _the_ _hallways_ _that_ _led_ _to_ _her_ _parents_ _chambers. She_ _could_ _no_ _longer_ _hear_ _the_ _rain_ _nor_ _the_ _thunder, only_ _the_ _wild_ _beating_ _of_ _her_ _heart. Crashing_ _against_ _the_ _cream_ _coloured_ _door_ _of_ _her_ _parents_ _she_ _knocked_ _as_ _hard_ _as_ _she_ _could. Papa_ _would_ _be mad..._ _But_ _she_ _was_ _scared. The_ _figure_ _only_ _kept_ _following_ _her_ _and_ _she_ _wanted_ _it_ _to_ _stop_ _doing_ _that._

 _"Mama" She_ _whimpered_ _, shaking_ _in_ _fear_ _as_ _thunder_ _echoed_ _loudly_ _throughout_ _the_ _empty_ _palace. "Please_ _let_ _me_ _in"_

 _She_ _would_ _have_ _gone_ _to_ _her_ _sister, but_ _she_ _never_ _opened_ _the_ _door. Not_ _even_ _when_ _she_ _pleaded_ _and_ _cried.. No... Elsa_ _wouldn't_ _open_ _the_ _door_ _to_ _her_ _anymore. Not_ _even_ _if_ _the_ _boogie_ _man_ _was going_ _to_ _get_ _her._

 _She_ _sobbed_ _quietly, knocking_ _at_ _her_ _parents_ _doors_ _but_ _they_ _didn't_ _answer_ _either. She_ _was_ _alone... And_ _now the monster was going_ _to_ _get_ _her._

 _"Leave. Leave me_ _alone!" She_ _cried, yelling_ _the_ _dark_ _walls. The_ _boogie_ _man_ _only_ _seemed_ _to_ _take_ _even_ _more_ _pleasure_ _at_ _seeing_ _her_ _sob. The_ _figure_ _seemed_ _to_ _laugh. "Please_ _go_ _away" she_ _whispered, pleading_ _for_ _it_ _all_ _to_ _stop._

 _It_ _shook_ _its_ _head, claw like_ _hands_ _held_ _out_ _to_ _grab_ _her_ _again, the_ _girl_ _hugged_ _her_ _teddy_ _bear_ _in front_ _of_ _her, she_ _covered_ _her_ _eyes_ _and_ _expected_ _to_ _feel_ _the_ _same_ _horrible_ _feeling_ _of_ _being_ _in_ _pain_ _inside_ _out. The_ _same_ _feeling_ _of_ _her_ _breath_ _being_ _squeezed_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _lungs, the_ _dark_ _loved_ _to_ _watch_ _her_ _in_ _pain. It_ _loved_ _torturing_ _her_ _and_ _he_ _haunted_ _her_ _ever_ _since_ _Elsa_ _left_ _her. Now_ _he_ _had_ _come_ _to_ _hurt_ _her_ _again..._

 _An_ _agonizing moment_ _passed... She_ _felt_ _nothing._

 _The_ _toddler_ _dared_ _to_ _open_ _her_ _eyes_ _slowly... What_ _previously_ _were_ _dark_ _and_ _empty_ _halls_ _now_ _glittered_ _with_ _ice, snow_ _powdered_ _her_ _nightgown clad shoulders and_ _strawberry_ _head_ _of_ _hair. She_ _blinked_ _repeatedly, looking_ _at_ _the_ _shiny_ _ice_ _at_ _awe._

 _Where_ _they_ _had_ _come_ _from_ _she_ _did_ _not_ _know... But_ _then_ _a_ _tall_ _and_ _slim_ _boy_ _walked_ _into_ _the_ _room. She_ _was_ _taken_ _aback_ _at_ _how_ _white_ _his_ _hair_ _was... His_ _too_ _pale_ _skin_ _seemed_ _to_ _glow_ _in_ _the_ _moonlight... That_ _was_ _wrong... It_ _had_ _been_ _raining._

 _She_ _frowned_ _deeply. Where the shadow_ _went and what happened to it , she didn't care anymore... She returned to staring at awe of the pale boy that appeared in thin air. He_ _smiled_ _comfortingly_ _a_ _cold_ _hand_ _clasped_ _her_ _small_ _shoulder_ _and_ _he_ _gazed_ _deeply_ _at_ _her_ _with_ _his_ _breathtaking_ _sapphire_ _eyes._

 _"You're_ _safe" his_ _soft_ _and_ _melodic_ _voice_ _said_ _"You_ _can_ _open_ _your_ _eyes_ _now, Anna"_

 _The_ _toddler_ _furrowed_ _her_ _brows_ _in_ _confusion_ _but_ _before_ _she_ _could_ _ask, darkness_ _overwhelmed_ _her... And_ _then_ _the_ _warm_ _rays_ _of_ _light_ _streamed_ _through_ _her_ _window... Blankets_ _tucked_ _up_ _to_ _her chin_ _and_ _she_ _sat_ _up, looking_ _at_ _her_ _surroundings, she_ _realized_ _she_ _was_ _back_ _in_ _her_ _room. Warm_ _and_ _safe..._

 _It_ _was_ _a_ _dream..._

 _... Or_ _was_ _it?_


	2. 1 - Training Dragon Riders

_Arendelle_

Hues of pink, yellow and purples shone lightly through the fjords, night gave into dawn as the sun's rays entered through the royal purple curtains. Through the window that overlooked the peaceful kingdom of Arendelle lay the peacefully sleeping and queen. Her head of platinum blonde hair lay still on top of her slender shoulders, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging slightly open, a small residue of her drool traced down from her mouth and down. Her study table littered with parchments, a feather pen lay on the table a little too far away from its ink bottle, the melted wax that once was a candle spread across the mahogany board. The queen's desk did not usually look as clattered as it did at this moment, but due to extreme exhaust and sleep deprivation the poor girl fell asleep half way through answering and writing letters she exchanged with the persistent and ridiculously stubborn son of the late Duke of Weselton. The young man had tirelessly invited the queen to marry him as a way to _restore_ the broken trade partnership, sending numerous letters to her table. Although the queen refused to give any thought of replying to them seeing as it was a waste of time, she had grown irritated with him sending letters scented with expensive perfume and bouquets of roses. The previous night she had planned on demanding a halt of his actions through the king of Weselton himself but thought of the much bigger consequences... The king would definitely stop the duke's son, but instead suggest _his_ own too old sons. She resorted to forbidding any other letters delivered from the deceitful kingdom to her office.

A soft knock echoed through the silent study, the queen being a light sleeper, heard it clearly, snapping her out of her dreamless sleep. She groaned inwardly, resisting the urge to yell nastily at the person behind the door for interrupting her slumber. The knocking continued, louder and paired with a soft voice she recognized as her butler Kai.

The pale girl open her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately after feeling the sore pain of her dry throat. She pushed her head off from her desk, ignoring the dried trace of drool on her left cheek and walked towards her door, but not before grumbling her complaints. Rubbing her droopy blue eyes, she opened the door to her old friend, momentarily uncaring of how he jumped back in brief shock at the sight of the queen's appearance. The elderly man coughed, his queen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good morning, Elsa" He said softly, although she tipped her head in greeting, her eyes were still narrowed, she clearly was still plentiful annoyed that he interrupted her sleep. Choosing act quickly to allow her to return to her slumber, the man bowed and offered her the white envelope in his gloved hands.

Elsa would have frozen the letter thinking that another one of the duke's son's letters had managed to slip past inspection, if it weren't the familiar sun crest on the wax that sealed the envelope. Breathing in a sigh of relief, she accepted it kindly, sparing Kai an apologetic smile before she closed the door of her study. Inspecting the envelope closely, she decided to open it.

 _Dun_ _Broch_

"Pull yur arms all the way back... No, all the way to yur cheek... _Relax_ Hamish" Struggling with holding a bow, the curly haired boy grumbled, making his older sister roll her eyes. "Yer never gunna be able to shoot properly if yer such a stubborn babe"

Hamish pouted, thinking of the million things he and his brothers could have been doing... tricking Maudie – the most trusted servant of the castle – into handing them the desserts meant for the guests. If not by tricking, they could always divert her attention to one of their pranks and take the platter when she isn't looking... maybe they could—

"Hamish yur not listening" His sister's exasperated voice brought him out of his musings, the older girl narrowed her blue eyes at him and Hamish flashed her a cheeky grin. When she shook her head of wild curls, and turned her back, Hamish made ridiculous faces to mock her.

She turned around and caught a glimpse of his mock, deciding to ignore it she repeated her demonstration of holding and shooting properly, pulling her arm back, her hand and the tip of her arrow near her pinkish cheek. "Now ye wunna make yer shoot precise, so you relax..."

Her words were left unheard as the boy sneaked away from behind her; snickering to himself as he successfully ran away from his lessons.

Archery can wait... he was hungry.

"And then you-Hamish?" The princess blinked, her little brother missing from his previous location that was right next to her. She caught a glimpse of her triplet brothers' jolly reunion as they ran back into the castle, but not before they flashed her mischievous grins. The red head glared daggers at them "Oy! Yu come back here or I'll tell mum!" She gripped her bow tightly, mumbling curses her mother -Queen Elinor - would have threatened to sew her lips together. "Yu wee devils! I swear I'm going to make sure you have _no_ desserts for a week! A _year_ even!"

"Oh don't be so harsh on the boys Mer, dinners without desserts are depressing" A much different, but also familiar voice interrupted her hollering, she turned her head to glare at the silver haired boy who grinned cheekily at her.

She growled inwardly "Hamish wasted my time," Merida crossed her arms; her wild, red curly hair glowed like fire, adding an amusing effect to her already angry state.

"I beg to differ but it seems like you wasted your time teaching him" He smiled, his impossibly snow white teeth glittering in the afternoon's orange light. "But if I taught them..."

Merida shook her head wildly "Oooh, _no_." She glared at his grin " _No_. You will _not_ be teaching my brothers your stupid tricks _mister snowman_ "

They boy pouted, his immortal boyish features adding to his charm. A charm at which the princess seemed strangely immune to, "You hurt my feelings, I am a good and considerate teacher"

"You can't teach, Jack" Merida put her hands on her hips. "Remember the _last time_ yu tried teaching Anna to skate?"

Jack chuckled melodically. "I can teach, in fact I have been teaching all day!" He put his arms up enthusiastically, flashing another boyish grin, which slowly dissolved into a pout when the princess crossed her arms and stared at him in disbelief. "It's true! I've been training dragon riders the whole afternoon"

The red head cocked an eyebrow, "Don'cha mean training dragons?"

"No, I mean dragon _riders_ " He grinned. "I can demonstrate it to you if you like—"

"I'll pass"

"Please? I promise I won't—"

"Frost!" Another familiar male voice echoed into the wide field, the duo turned their heads to see their brunette friend marching down the hill, his face red and furious. Merida turned to look curiously at Jack who momentarily looked sheepish before he masked is expression into a neutral one. The Viking stomped closer towards the flat grass but not before tripping on this prosthetic foot and continued down the hill rolling like a ball of arms and limbs, the scene making the princess roll her eyes and Jack laughing hysterically. The brunette stood back up on his feet abruptly, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger, "Stupid peg leg" He mumbled under his breath. The lean boy continued to stomp towards the pair who eyed his in amusement.

"Where is my inferno?" He demanded the silver haired immortal pretending to seem innocent but failing as he smirked. "You took it didn't you? Frost you are—mmph!"

His words were muffled by the cold hand pressed against his face, his green eyes still glared at Jack and Merida furrowed her brows in confusion. Closing his eyes and resisting a smile, he whispered to the princess. "This is how you train a dragon master"

Frost and sparkling magic danced at his fingertips before a block of ice that suspiciously looked like fish appeared in his hands. "You step closer to the dragon master..."

"Jack you suffer from a disease called stupidity" The brunette boy said before his lips met the cold surface of Jack's palm, muffling his protests.

"And then you place your palm on his head to tame him..."

Merida shook her head at the immortal guardian, momentarily chuckling when Hiccup slapped his hands away and glared. The trio had grown closer after four years, Jack would often visit the Scottish princess and play with her younger brothers, Berk and Dun Broch had sealed a trade partnership and an alliance, thus the reason for the chief's frequent visits. As much as they wanted to spend time with their three other friends, the princesses were too occupied with their duties to even talk with them. Thinking back... Merida wished she shouldn't have immediately given up on them and tried to find a way to communicate, letters existed didn't they?

"You're so small" Jack's comment brought the princess out of her musings as she turned to see Hiccup glaring at the silver haired boy.

The Viking chief mussed his hair, no longer wanting to tolerate his _friend's_ teasing, Merida chortled. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Frost"

"No, he's really small"

"Thanks, you ass-"

"I mean it," Jack turned to look at the red head with a fixed gaze, he seemed like he was unable to comprehend how the pair did not see his point. He pointed out into the horizon; the duo glanced up to spot a small flying lizard heading their way.

Hiccup looked momentarily confused until he recognized the collar and the envelope on the Terrible Terror's neck. A messenger dragon, a smart idea by Fishlegs to send dragons with letters instead of men sailing great lengths to send it, the Viking chief studied the dragon from afar, trying to recognize the lizard's name. His forest green eyes widened as he did, his name was Razor, and he had the tendency to-

"It's like the size of my-" Jack screamed in pain as the dragon zipped towards his face and started biting his nose, Merida chortled loudly at the scene, screaming in fear the moment after the hyperactive lizard started chasing her.

Hiccup could only watch as the pair chased the dragon and as the dragon chased them...


	3. 2 - A Royal Pain

Festivities and banquets are nothing new in Berk, Hiccup and his people enjoy celebrating a whole lot, his people liked to gather inside the great halls, chatter loudly (and drunkenly) while they share their stories and eat. They would dance merrily and there was no designed moves or tunes for the songs. There was no such thing as etiquette, they did not need to dress up too fancy, a tunic, pants and boots would do. They would laugh and talk and get drunk, and though sometimes things got out of hand like when Acne almost got decapitated or when Snoutlout got too drunk and started getting into fights, it was enjoyable... Corona's royal banquet... Was a stark contrast.

Chatter and whispers continued to echo inside the room, some people eyed the chief warily across the dining tables, giving him a judgmental once over before they leaned down to whisper to one of the fancily dressed and important people while still narrowing their eyes at him. He usually didn't care about what other people thought of him, but with all the stares he was getting that night he couldn't help but feel a tad conscious. He stood a lot taller than any other person in the kingdom, his brunette hair was overgrown and braided slightly behind him, and although he thought of shaving his stubble, his odd choice of clothing contrasted from the formal and visibly tight ones the dignitaries and the staff wore. Hiccup shook his head to push back the thought of snapping at the rudely staring eyes.

"You look tense" A soft, melodic voice whispered, the viking chief looked up and met the princess of Arendelle's ocean blue orbs. Her freckled forehead creased in Hiccup flashed her a reassuring smile signalling that he was fine. Anna studied him for a moment before she nodded and leaned back to her chair.

After the terrible terror _incident,_ he, Jack and Merida found the letter resting on the grassy ground. An invitation from the new Queen of Corona who - also turns out to be an old friend - inviting Dun Broch's Queen-to-be, the chief and the immortal guardian to her midsummer festival. An offer Jack had declined saying he would not survive an hour in the warm summer rays, Merida begged to differ recalling the previous summer they had spent and Jack did not even seem one bit bothered. The personification of snow and ice continued to give millions of reasons not to go while the red head provided with a couple million reasons he should. Hiccup didn't stay to listen to their bickering, an act he immediately regretted when he saw the dark bruise on the immortal's left cheek an hour after. Not because he felt remorse for not being there to be able to stop the flighty princess from kicking Jack's ass... But because he wanted to see it happen. The idiot had caused him enough hassle and _definitely_ deserved the beating... Not that Hiccup liked violence at all.. He just.. Wanted to see him pay. Rapunzel strangely saved a seat for the absent immortal.. And so an empty seat stood as a barrier between him and the stoic Queen of Arendelle.

Hiccup did not realize he had been staring at the strangely pale woman until she turned her head and let her emotionless mask crack as she flashed him a sweet smile. The viking nodded in recognition.

"I hate royal dinners" Grumbled Merida as she tried stretching her arm through the tight blue fabric of her dress.

"No, you just hate being confined onto a seat for two whole hours" Hiccup hid his smile behind the glass of champagne he took a sip from.

A quiet giggle emanated from Hiccup's right where Anna sat covering her mouth, Merida - who was sitting to Anna's right - glared openly. Anna stopped giggling and turned her head to look at Dun Broch's heiress.

"So, I heard you have been seeing Lord Mcguffin's son a lot lately" she whispered, a small smirk spreading across her face as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Merida rolled her eyes "No doubt my mum told ye"

"Maybe"

"I really dun want to talk about suitors right now"

Anna pouted childishly "Why not? At least you have them. I'm still single and I already turned 22!" Her voice rose a pitch higher, catching the attention of her older sister who shook her head in amusement.

"Don't look so smug, E" The princess of Arendelle warned "You're 25 and still alone"

"I prefer the term _independent_ " The queen retorted, chuckling at the strange gazes her sister and Merida sent.

Hiccup coughed as if to remind the female friends that he was still sitting in between them. Elsa fixed her posture, Anna and Merida rolled their eyes.

The large doors opened, and walked in the royals of Corona. The guests stood up in unison, as they gazed at the couple. The new queen's arm wrapped around her husband's, a glittering crown sat atop her brunette head, her lavender gown flowed behind her elegantly, and she smiled politely at her guests. It wasn't long until her emerald green eyes caught the foursome's gazes and she grinned happily, despite the guests surprise at the queen's jubilant waving towards her old friends, Rapunzel only cared about her favourite people being there. Nothing else mattered, with the sparkle restored in her eyes after so long, King Eugene did not seem to mind.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Rapunzel chirped cheerily, even if it was an odd thing to see, the queen was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Anna excitement nearly matched hers as she scooped up her best friend in a bone crushing hug the moment dinner was over and they went out to join the common folk in the festivities on the castle courtyard. The group of royals stood in the terrace that over looked the castle courtyard, music played and people danced down below, creating a wonderfully happy atmosphere. The sun slowly set in the horizon, creating a breathtaking view of colors that painted the afternoon sky.

Rapunzel's grin faltered when she found out that one of her friends weren't present, she turned to look at Hiccup who was speaking to Eugene. She glanced at her female friends "where's Jack?"

Merida snorted "The lad was being a giant babe. He kept making excuses not to come- eh don't look at me like that Raps! I tried!" The red head waved her hands in front of her, Rapunzel had started to pout in disappointment.

Elsa shook her head, musing quietly to herself.

The brunette bit the insides of her cheeks, she had hoped to speak to the immortal boy, Jack had been her best friend and he always listened and comforted her in her dark hours. But after the loss of her parents and her miscarriage, Jack did not show up. His absence at her most depressing moment had only added to her feeling of hopelessness...

"It's alright, R" Anna gave the queen a side hug, Rapunzel forced a smile on her face. "Don't be sad, or I'll be sad" Anna pouted.

The queen chuckled, but it eventually dissolved.  
They did not know of her miscarriage... Rapunzel contemplated telling them.. They were her friends after all.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup's voice brought her out of her musings, Rapunzel laughed merrily, carefully masking her emotional turmoil.

She grinned "Remember when you asked to see the lanterns, Hicc?"

The viking chief nodded, vaguely remembering his question about the lantern show Rapunzel had lovingly described to him during a trading expedition to visit Berk's neighboring tribes.

"We're having one today!" She chirped happily, stretching her arms out wide and unintentionally hitting her husband. Rapunzel winced and cupped his face, over apologizing for the incident. Elsa laughed out loud, a rarity for the quiet queen, Anna and Merida chortled.

"You broke my smolder" Muttered Eugene, frowning in mock hurt.


	4. 3 - The docks

The moon hung above the twinkling night sky, glowing ethereally. The palace courtyard glowed an orange light, a stark contrast from the rest of the kingdom's dimly lit town. Townsfolk had continued to celebrate after the stunning lantern show Rapunzel herself arranged, she still adored watching the light floating over the dark sea, a favourite memory of hers was when Eugene himself freed her from her secluded life the tower and brought her to see them up close for the first time. A stunning show in which she would willingly enjoy watching for the rest of night if she still wasn't hosting the midsummer festival, the new queen reluctantly followed her people back to the courtyard after the lanterns had started to fade away. Anna seemed to enjoy the display, her eyes sparkling in awe as she stared at the glowing lights. Merida refused to admit she enjoyed it as well, her lame excuse of simply watching lit papers fly away went against her reaction of the equal amount of awe in her face Anna had displayed herself.

When the docks cleared, the Queen of Arendelle decided to linger for awhile. Simply staring out into the dark sea where few lanterns still glowed faintly from afar. Enjoying the feeling of the breeze that swept against her face, she closed her eyes, listening to the waves that crashed against the shore, inhaling the scent of the sea. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she felt fully at peace... Her duties and responsibilities being the Queen of the land of the midnight sun, being the role model to all her people and especially her sister, putting up with all the political big wigs she discussed the trade agreements with. The same people critically and unnecessarily judging her short comings... Things like not being able to marry, or produce an heir. They also indirectly insulted the princess for being naive to choose to marry the deceitful thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles after thirty minutes into engaging a conversation with him albeit Elsa herself was still slightly disappointed Anna had made such an irrational decision. Then again, she did curse her own land into a never ending cold and killed her sister.

Elsa winced inwardly at the memory. So lost in her own thoughts she did not notice the creaking of the dock's wood or footsteps that slowly got louder as they approached her. Only then did she realize she wasn't alone was when she felt the presence of another person behind her did she spin around to face the said individual. She found herself momentarily taken aback at the beautiful pair of forest green eyes that gazed at her with a smile. Elsa blinked out of her trance and returned the gesture, Hiccup offered her a glass of what she guessed to be white wine. She eyed the mug of bubbly substance in his other hand.. No doubt it was mead. Elsa shook her head to politely decline,

"I don't drink"

Hiccup cocked a brow at the pale woman, he didn't look like he believed her. "If I remember correctly... You drink. _A_ _lot_ " he emphasized the last word by waving his hand in a semi circular motion.

The queen furrowed her brows in fake innocence, perfectly masking the embarrassment of the memory he obviously referred to. "That was once"

"'Twas twice," the corners of his lips played a smirk. "You threatened to choke Jack to death if he called you edgy _one_ _more_ _time_ "

Elsa crossed her arms, desperately praying the warmth on her cheeks weren't flushed in crimson red, also hoping the darkness of the docks made them hard to see. Her efforts were in vain for Hiccup's smirk only grew "You also tried to–"

"I don't drink" she deadpanned, using the tone Anna had playfully referred to as _'the_ _venomous voice of the_ _intimidating snow queen'_

The viking chief shrugged, "Don't lie to yourself, you said you didn't dance and yet you danced with Mer and Raps during Astrid's wedding"

"You are provoking me now, Haddock. Hold thy tongue when speaking to the Queen or thy tongue shall be held for you."

"Oh scary" He retorted with heavy sarcasm. The pair ended up staring each other down before Hiccup sighed. "Fine then, more for me I gue-"

The playful smirk reappeared on his thin lips when the woman grabbed the glass and swallowed the whole glass down. Elsa swayed light headedly, wincing at the immediate effects of the alcohol - the warmth in her stomach and the dizziness it brought.

"You're such a stinker" Hiccup laughed at the way Elsa glared at him with her piercing ice blue eyes.

As much as she hated to admit it, she adored the sound of his laughter, Elsa's glare immediately dissolved into an awkward smile. Hiccup continued to grin, he shook his head and took a sip from the mug of mead on his hands before he sat down on the docks. Elsa slowly followed his actions and sat down herself, her legs hanging off the docks and swaying. The pair stared at the misty sea in comfortable silence, Hiccup hummed quietly and Elsa tried to ignore the feelings of de ja vu.

They had sat down here... Once upon a time. It was so long ago one would faintly remember the memory, but not when it was a memory that changed both the way they looked at each other. A wave of sadness washed over Elsa as she reminisced on that vague memory. It wasn't their best moment, not the worst either.

Elsa turned her head to glance at the lean viking, reaching out to touch his cheek, she ignored the mocking voice in her head saying the worst possible things that could happen if she did something as stupid as hurting him. Her finger caressed his cheek tenderly, Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled faintly.

She would never admit it that she missed him, Elsa would choose to swallow poison before admit that. Hiccup raised his hand to take her cold palm and intertwine his calloused fingers with her slender and smooth ones. After a moment silence, Elsa abruptly pulled her hand away, she grit her teeth in anger and mentally cursed herself for daring to do such thing as touch him. She saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes before he masked it with a neutral expression, line pressed in a straight line, his forest green eyes cold.

"Why" Hiccup spoke softly, even if he tried to even his voice she heard it break.

Elsa shook her head, "It's the alcohol, it didn–"

She never got to finish her ridiculous excuse, both their heads snapped to look towards the palace, a spine chilling shriek echoing throughout the land.


	5. 4 - A Party To Die For

_~ Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior, happily_ _ever_ _after_ _with_ _a_ _little_ _flavour_ __

"Merida" Rapunzel dragged her friend's name in a groan "For the _last_ _time_ , you _cannot_ eat all of the cake"

The curly red headed princess rolled her blue eyes, swallowing the chunk of cake that filled her cheeks. Merida licked the icing from the corners of her mouth, "This cake is _huge!_ There's a whole lot for everyone"

"Well not anymore if you devour all of it-Anna! Easy on the krumkake"

Anna giggled and placed the chocolate and cream filled biscuit back down on the platter.

"Yu sound like mah mum" Grumbled Merida as she stabbed her cake with her fork. She didn't not see the flash of pain that crossed Rapunzel's eyes before she schooled her face into a scolding look. It discreetly hurt her to think of how her own child would also grumble as she would not permit him/her to eat too much sweets. A dream... An impossible dream it seemed like, Rapunzel sighed and decided to keep it to herself.

Eugene was chatting with the townsfolk, Rapunzel had to resist herself from rolling her eyes at the dreamy gazes women that had been plastered on their faces the moment Eugene glanced to smile politely at them. She decided against stomping over to her husband and possessively dragging him back to her side, now what would Father say if she did such thing?

She did not have the time to answer her own question when the defeating sound of inhuman shrieks echoed. The courtyard fell silent, musicians stopped playing, people stopped dancing, fear and confusion displayed on each other's faces. Merida had stood up abruptly, Anna following close behind while walking cautiously next to Merida and Rapunzel. All of their senses sharpened, everybody waited and listened carefully.

People jumped at the growing sounds of screaming, the hairs on the back of Anna's neck stood and she grabbed the first thing she saw on the feast table - a candle stand, she held it in both her arms and raised it up defensively. "Raps" She hissed, "You don't suppose you've got screaming contests as part of Corona's midsummer festivities right?" Her poor attempt to joke was interrupted by the blood curling scene before her.

Emerging from the shadows were human-like figures. But they did not look human at all... Their eyes glowed an eerie yellow, their skin was laced with black, their hands were held out, the tips of their fingers sharp like claws. They looked dead, so pale they rivalled Elsa's complexion. Merida held her breath as more of the humanoid figures approached and zombie walked towards the townsfolk whose feet were glued onto the pavement.

It was as if a match flickered to light - Eugene yelled commands to the soldiers, the pale figures whose skin were laced with black, surging through them like veins screamed their inhuman shrieks and leaped themselves at the crowd. People screamed in fear and panic as they attempted to run away from the impossibly fast figures.

Rapunzel felt the familiar yet unwelcome feeling of adrenaline and the fear of possible death wash over her as she grabbed the nearest thing next to her - a glass vase. A ridiculous excuse of a weapon but she had left her sword in her room, an army of inhuman pale figures was the last thing she expected. The hairs of her arms stood on end as she heard the shrieks just behind her, thinking fast she swung the glass vase. Her attempt to protect herself was in vain as the vase only broke and seemed to have little damage.

Rapunzel sprinted away, her heart ramming wildly inside her chest as she scanned the wild courtyard for anything she could use as a potential weapon. She caught the sight of a shining sword on the floor, next to the body of a soldier whose metal plated chest was covered in black. Rapunzel sprinted to it, ignoring the heavy feeling inside her chest at the thought of someone dying in their courtyard. She grasped the sword with shaky hands and acting fast, she swung it behind her where the inhuman figure was leaping for an attack. She gasped at the sound of bones and flesh being torn apart, the heaviness in her chest grew as she watched the black that painted his skin crawl away, revealing the dismembered body of a townsfolk. Rapunzel had to stop herself from vomiting right there - she had killed somebody. And that somebody was her own subject, her eyes seared in pain as she held back crying at the thought. She had only ever hurt people, not kill them. Even during the war against Drago bloodvist she dared not to kill. Rapunzel felt like she was being robbed of her innocence, but she did not have time to linger at the thought as another shriek neared her. Abruptly she raised her blood stand sword to slice through her new opponent but she had been a millisecond too late as it pushed her back and she fell onto the cobblestone floor.

She gazed at the new figure in fear and panic - it had been the soldier she took the sword from. Rapunzel assumed him dead with him lying lifeless on the cold floor but now he was standing, staring at her with his eerie yellow eyes, his skin lacing with black... Sand?

An involuntary shriek of fear escaped her lips as an incredibly large shard of ice pierced through the soldier's chest. The sand escaped again as it crawled away from its puppet whose mouth was now drooling blood. The man seemed momentarily confused before he collapsed - his chest overflowing with ruby rivers. Rapunzel turned to see the person behind the crime - Elsa.

The Queen's eyes were cold and devoid of emotion, she did not look like the colorful scene had effected her. Rapunzel had realized that this was because it wasn't her first time killing, remorse could wait later. This was war.

Elsa gracefully shot an ice blast against another of the black sand puppets, encasing the person inside a block of ice. Rapunzel had faintly caught a glimpse of Merida as the princess' arrows flew through the air, precisely hitting their target. Merida did not have time to acknowledge Rapunzel's presence as she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her waist and stabbed her new opponent who was dangerously bulkier and taller than the red head herself

Anna had dodged an attack, pulling a screaming child away from harm's way and standing in front of the girl. Her usually sparkling ocean blue orbs looked intimidating and fierce as she glared at the puppet and sliced through the evil form without remorse.

Plasma blasts shot through the air, hitting a group of the dark figures that threatened to leap at the whimpering townsfolk. The blurry glow of fire swept past as it sliced and burnt through its opponents, Hiccup visibly winced at the sound of the spine chilling shrieks echoing throughout the now dark space. Deciding to help, Rapunzel gripped her sword and decapitated the puppet who was creeping towards the viking chief. Hiccup spun around to see her and spared her a grateful smile.

"Come to join the party have we Haddock?" Rapunzel teased in attempt to calm her wildly beating heart.

Hiccup burnt another pale humanoid form, it screamed in pain and writhed in pain on the floor as fire devoured him. He stood behind, his own back facing Rapunzel's "Very colorful ain't it?"

The new queen groaned as she stabbed another one of her opponents, feeling more and more scared at how she did not react to the way the sand crawled away to find its new victim, she was afraid she was getting used to it in only a matter of minutes into fighting. "I thought you were out to speak to Elsa about both of your unresolved feelings?"

"I got an invite to a very colorful and gore filled party where we don't seem to be running out of enemies" Hiccup grit his teeth in anger and glared at the trace of black sand slithering on the cobblestone floor, searching for another victim. He already had a very good guess on who was responsible for the destruction and felt like choking the said person.

Suddenly the slither of black sand changed directions, the ones that had townfolk under its command crawled away and followed the rest of its friends. And in the middle of the courtyard stained with blood and littered with dismembered and burnt bodies arose the tall figure of a man. Anna, Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel along with Eugene who had a scratch on his left cheek turned to glare dangerously at the man wearing a sinister smile.

His eyes glowed the same eerie yellow the possessed had, his grey skin and black robe adding more to his sinister look.

Grinning evilly, he chuckled

" _Surprise_ "


	6. 5 - Nightmare Are Dreams Too

_"My, my... Isn't this exciting?" Pitch teased, enjoying all the furious reactions he was getting. Six pairs of eyes all glared at him and he smirked at the littered bodies._

He feigned his surprise "But oh! What is this? All my puppets have been killed off?" His eerie eyes landed on Rapunzel, enjoying how broken, scared and yet furious she looked all at the same time. "Naughty princess" he tsked

Rapunzel growled angrily "That's _Queen_ Rapunzel to you"

"Do I look like I care, _princess_?"

Maintaining the bubbling storm inside her at bay, Elsa stood stiffly, her grip on the blood stained icicle tightening, her knuckles turning a shade whiter. She grit her teeth and hissed " You are sickening" If looks could kill, Elsa already had her intense blue eyes piercing through Pitch's chest. "You used innocent people to do the dirty work for you. They didn't do anything to deserve this"

" _Used_ " His voice was soft yet sinister "But I did not kill them" Pitch smirked at how all six of them stiffened. "You did, then again... This isn't your _first_ _time_ killing someone off so brutally isn't it _Elsa_?" He chuckled darkly. "An ice pillar through Berk's chief's chest. How colorful"

A barbaric scream broke the tension and Elsa launched herself at the black robed man in blind anger, the sharp shard of ice in her hand aiming to hit Pitch. She didn't have enough time to realize he had already disappeared and in his place stood a sobbing boy. Elsa tripped purposefully, praying she had missed, to her horror, the moment she turned a deep gash on the boy's arm was already flooding with blood, she trembled and involuntary tears escaped her eyes.

Pitch cackled in laughter, causing all hell to break loose as Anna sprinted to slice him with her sword. Similar to what he did with Elsa, he vanished in a mist of black sand and replaced an innocent and confused townsfolk in his place. Anna no time to break her momentum and crashed against the person, tumbling over and down to the bloody cobblestone floor of the palace courtyard. Merida stood frozen in place, unable to decide whether she should shoot or stay stationary. What if she hits an innocent child as well? She could not risk that... She had already killed too many people today. People that didn't deserve to be slaughtered simply because they were possessed and ordered to kill and drag their friends and families along with them to the dark side. She swallowed the lump in her throat and charged without weapon at Pitch who was enjoying the show of Merida's friends involuntarily creating a massacre. Her horrible mistake, the immortal had impossibly fast reflexes and he caught the princess by her throat then raised her in the air. Merida struggled to breathe and she clawed at Pitch who smirked at her poor attempts to save herself. She already started to see black spots in her eyes as the last of her breath was squeezed out of her throat, her face turned purple in suffocation and she cried desperately.

Air invaded her lungs as she suddenly fell from Pitch's grip, hitting her back hard on the floor and still limp from being deprived of air she did not notice the mixture of blue and orange blurs that attacked the grey skinned immortal. Her blue eyes tried adjusting to the intense light, her ears rang as she heard crackling of ice and then a blinding explosion of whites and cold made her squint. A glimpse of someone's sapphire eyes and the sparkle of silver hair in the moonlight was what she saw before she fell into a black abyss.

"I never should have left" a voice evident with guilt and sadness was the first thing Merida heard, her consciousness restoring, but she could open her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Jack" Whispered Hiccup and she could already imagine how his green eyes would soften.

"Bullshit!" Jack cursed and Merida heard the stomping of feet then the crackling of ice. "Merida is unconscious and almost died! Anna's arm is sprained, Rapunzel is traumatized and won't talk! I could have stopped all that from happening if I simply agreed to come to the damned festival!"

"There is nothing you could have done" Hiccup's voice was suddenly laced with anger. "Pitch has gotten stronger the last time you faced him"

Merida's breathing hitched, she wanted to speak and tell Jack she was alright, she wanted to hug him and reassure him that he wasn't to blame. But her eyelids remained shut, she could not move her limbs and her back ached.

"How do we expect to defeat him when he can already mind control people and trap our minds in nightmares?" Jack's voice was muffled and Merida assumed he was rubbing both his palms against his impossibly pale face in frustration.

"The same way we defeat every opponent we face" a much different and feminine voice interrupted, Merida faintly heard grunting and hissing of pain then footsteps approaching the bed she lay on. She felt a cold palm pressing tenderly against her forehead before - who she assumed was Elsa - continued to speak. "Together. If we were able to win a war against Drago, who had an army of dragons and an alpha under his control, we can defeat this bed time pooper."

A moment of silence before Hiccup spoke, a hint of playfulness in his voice. " _Bed_ _time_ _pooper?_ Really E?"

"A better term than naming an island _Itchy_ _Armpit_ , H"

Relief washed over Merida when the feeling on her limbs finally returned, her eyelids fluttered open and she saw the relieved expressions replace the solemn ones Elsa, Jack and Hiccup had. Merida's bottom lip hurt, but she managed to smile. "Ey," she chuckled at the horribly dirty way her friends looked. "Aren't yer faces a sight to see"

Visibly becoming self conscious, Elsa chuckled nervously and ran her fingers through her thick and tangled platinum blonde hair, strands hung above her dirt and blood covered face, a small scratch on her jaw. Jack's usually tousled hair looked incredibly messy, his brown coat stained in frozen dirt and Hiccup's neatly braided hair came loose, his overgrown locks covering his face.

"Will you look at that, just woke up from a possible coma and already insulting the way we look" Jack joked, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

Wincing at the pain on her back Merida tried to lay comfortable, momentarily realizing that they were already inside Corona's palace in one of the guest rooms. The bright and sunny day outside perfectly masking the darkness of the previous night, Merida had to stop herself from crying st the thought of the many lives they... _She_ took the last couple hours.

"What happened?"

"Pitch tried to kill you" Hiccup said simply, looking as if he did not want to talk about it.

Merida rolled her eyes "yes, aye noticed but after that"

"Jack came," Elsa began, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "He and Hicc attacked Pitch, I ran to Anna whose arm was sprained due to the impact of Jack's icy explosion" The pale woman spared the immortal boy an accusing glance. "And..." Elsa bit her bottom lip nervously, contemplating whether she should or shouldn't tell her. "Mer, he took Eugene"

Merida's hands balled into tight fists and she grit her teeth angrily, no wonder Rapunzel refused to talk. That grey skinned ghost took her husband, "He took _goat_ "

Elsa bit back laughing at Merida's nickname for Eugene "Yes he did"

Drawing in a deep breath, she ignored the images of her _frenemy_ being tortured in Pitch's dark lair, crying out desperately for help but vomiting sarcastic witty remarks at him at the same time. True that they weren't very close, but Rapunzel was her friend. And whomever Rapunzel cares for, Merida does too including that witty goat in a Royal suit.

Opening her eyelids and eyeing the kingdom of Corona through the window she knew what she had to do, even if she didn't know how to do it exactly.

"Then we're going to take him back"


End file.
